Datang Bulan!
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: Setiap bulan, Inuyasha selalu 'mencium' sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuh Kagome.


Minna-san! Hehehe fic Uru yang ketiga di Fandom Inuyasha. Haah… bukannya nyelesein fic yang lama malah buat yang baru… gomen.

.

Fic ini entah kenapa terinspirasi dengan tiba-tiba. Di suatu siang saat akan melaksanakan Solat Dzuhur…

**Uru**: "Toomichi no saki de anata no.." *****asyik denger soundtrack Inuyasha*****

Alahhu Akbar! Allahu Akbar! *****Panggilan Solat*****

**Uru**: "Hey, solat yuk,"

**Miss *Sensor***: "Enggak. Gue lagi 'dapet'."

**Uru**: *****Ting!***** "AHAA!"

Dan begitulah percakapan singkat yang membuat lampu bohlam di atas kepala uru menyala terang! Nyehehehe *ketawa nista* Douzo! ^^

.

**Disclaimer**: Reika (story) Takahashi (-Rumiko, Chara)

**Summary**: Setiap bulan, Inuyasha selalu 'mencium' sesuatu yang aneh pada Kagome.

**b(0/_/0)d**

**Birthday Fic for,**

**Yamada Kumiko (7'gatsu 5'ka)**

**.**

**Presented by,**

**:: Nakazawa Ayumu ::**

**.**

**Datang Bulan?**

Sore yang sejuk. Dua orang gadis cantik tengah duduk di sebuah sebongkah batu besar di hutan, menikmati waktu santai mereka.

"Aahhh.. sudah lama enggak sesantai ini!" seru Kagome merenggangkan tubuhnya yang letih. Sango hanya mengangguk.

Kagome metetakkan tangannya di samping pinggang, "Pinggangku pegal sekali.." keluhnya. Tangannya kini beralih ke perut bagian bawah.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya, Kagome-chan.." tanggap Sango.

Kagome sedikit meringis, "Iya nih.. sudah akhir bulan soalnya.." ucapnya lalu membongkar isi tasnya, mengambil 'sesuatu' yang empuk berbentuk segi empat dan terbungkus lipatan plastik. Ia pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sango memastikan sesuatu.

.

Malam tiba. Kini Inuyasha cs tengah menikmati makan malam bersama di pondok Kaede.

Belum selesai menghabiskan makan malamnya. Inuyasha mendongak. Hidungnya bergerak kembang kempis mengendus suatu 'bau'. Ia menoleh ke arah Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome! Apa kau habis diserang para siluman brengsek itu?" tanya Inuyasha. Semua mata kini menatap gadis sailor itu. Kagome memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Kagome menggeleng, "Tidak."

Inuyasha tetap memandang Kagome. Menatapnya tajam, "Apa Kau sedang terluka?" tanya lagi.

"Tidak." Jawab Kagome segera.

Kedua alis Hanyo itu berkerut, seperti tidak mengerti sesuatu. "Aneh.. padahal jelas-jelas Aku mencium bau darah dari tubuhmu. Benar Kau tidak terluka?"

Blusshh! Seketika itu wajah Kagome dan Sango memerah.

Inuyasha memangku dagunya dengan kepalan tangan. Ia duduk bersila mencoba berpikir apakah indera penciumannya yang tajam sudah menurun? Masa sih? Pikirnya sibuk.

"Setiap akhir bulan Aku selalu mencium bau darah dari tubuhmu. Yah.. kadang Sango juga pernah sekali setiap bulan.." ucap Inuyasha seraya dengan tidak sopan menunjuk-nunjuk Sango dan Kagome yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Dulu juga pernah tercium dari Kikyou, padahal dia tidak terluka sedikitpun. Apa setiap perempuan 'berbau' seperti itu setiap bulan? Tapi kok Nek' Kaede enggak ya?" tanyanya polos.

Sepasang sumpit terlempar dengan tidak elitnya ke arah Inuyasha. Inuyasha mendelik, "Apa sih, Kaede?" tanyanya geram.

"Ba-ka-Ha-nyo." Ucap Kaede padat dan jelas. Miroku yang sejak tadi langsung 'mengerti' hanya menghela nafas.

"Itu namanya 'datang bulan', Inuyasha." Jelas Miroku. Kangome dan Sango hanya diam. Sibuk merutuki Sang Hoshi-sama yang entah kenapa rasanya mengumbar 'rahasia permpuan'.

"Datang bulan? Jadi setiap bulan datang, ada siluman yang menyakiti para perempuan?" Inuyasha terkejut bukan kepalang. Membuat yang lain sweatdop bebarengan.

"Tidak. Hanya saja.. setiap bulan para gadis akan mengalami hal yang namanya 'tanda-tanda kedewasaan." Saat bagian ini Miroku sedikit berbisik penuh misteri. Suaranya rendah penuh rahasia. Ingin sekali rasanya Sango melayangkan tamparan tangannya ke wajah pendeta mesum itu.

"Tanda kedewasaan?" Inuyasha tambah tak mengerti.

"Ya. Mereka tidak terluka. Tapi 'mengeluarkan' sesuatu hingga kau bisa mencium bau-bau seperti itu." Jelas Miroku menggurui.

"Tapi, kenapa Kaede tidak?"

"Jawaban yang sudah jelas. Karena dia sudah terlalu tua!" alhasil Miroku mendapat kenyataan bahwa Kaede melempar panci ke arahnya.

"Apa tidak bisa dihentikan?" tanya Inuyasha yang benar-benar ingin tahu.

Miroku menyeringai licik. "Tentu bisa. Kau harus mengisi perutnya dengan seorang anak supaya 'bau' itu tidak muncul lagi setiap bulan. Maka dari itu, Kau harus-…"

BUAKKK! Tinju Sango menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Ahh.. sudahlah. Aku tidak mengerti." Ujar Inuyasha. Kini perhatiannya tertuju pada ransel Kagome yang tergeletak begitu saja di pojok ruang.

"Aku lapar. Kau bawa ramen instan tidak, Kagome?" tanpa mendapat izin, Inuyasha sudah mengobrak-ngabrik ransel Kagome. Mengeluarkan isinya dengan tidak sabar.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya begitu menemukan benda empuk segi empat. "Coba Aku lihat" seru Shippo menarik ujung 'benda' itu.

"Tidak. Aku menemukannya duluan!" sergah Inuyasha tidak melepaskan benda itu. Terjadilah acara tarik menarik yang begitu sengit. Keduanya tak mau kalah. Inuyasha dan Shippo tetap menarik setiap sudut benda itu dan..

Breeett! Plastik pembungkus itu terobek.

Pluk. Benda perebutan itu terjatuh. Inuyasha berpikir, betapa ajaibnya benda itu. Yang tadinya berbentuk segi empat ini menjadi memanjang.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya seraya sibuk memperhatikan benda itu. Tak sengaja, Shippo yang ikut memperhatikan menjatuhkan beberapa tetes air dari gelas minumnya.

Mata Inuyasha terbelak tak percaya. Ia seperti menemukan hal mengagumkan di dunia. "Uwaaahh! Daya serapnya hebat sekali!" serunya takjub.

Uap panas kini telah mendidih dan mengepul di atas kepala Kagome. Ia beranjak berdiri.

"Benda apa ini? Keren sekal-.."

"BAAKAA YAROOOO! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! OSUWARIIII!" mantra menggelegar keras di heningnya malam yang damai.

Sepertinya bulan-bulan berikutnya, Inuyasha akan lebih bisa mengerti tentang 'rahasia perempuan' itu.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.  
**

**b(0/_/0)d  
**

WHAT THE *PIIIP*? Uwaahhhh! Udah pendek, gaje banget fic ini!

Gomen ne, setelah dapet pencerahan Uru langsung buat fic ini. Enggak tau deh gimana bisa Uru buat endingnya kayak gina. Hountou ni gomen!

Untuk **Yamada Kumiko-chan**! Happy B'day, ya! Hehehe betapa baiknya diriku ini. Orang pertama pemberi ucapan! Tetap pertahankan hubunganmu dengan Mr.K itu ya! Tetap jadi sahabatku yang paling baek!

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua! Salam perdamaian!

RnR, Onegai?


End file.
